The Juubi and the Lightning Thief
by Dragonknight007
Summary: After the fourth shinobi war Naruto become the New Juubi and learnt the heartbreaking truth. His friends, lover all just manipulated him. So he decided to leave the elemental nation. He then appeared in USA and learned that this dimension is ruled by Gods. And they have children with mortals. Also are those monsters. Join Naruto on his new advanture. Godlike Naruto. Maybe harem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Juubi and the Lightning Thief **

**Summary:- After the fourth shinobi war Naruto become the New Juubi and learnt the heartbreaking truth. His friends, lover all just manipulated him. So he decided to leave the elemental nation. He then appeared in USA and learned that this dimension is ruled by Gods. And they have children with mortals. Also are those monsters. Join Naruto on his new advanture. Godlike Naruto. Maybe harem.**

**This is an idea I got from xxxakuxxx and add some of mine in the mix. So 50% credit goes to xxxakuxxx**

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson series **

**Story Start**

Fourth shinobi war is over. He defeated Obito Uchiha with the help of his former teammate gone enemy then again their ally Sasuke Uchiha. After Edo Tensei reincarnated Itachi talked to him he managed to bring back Sasuke from destroying the village to help the Shinobi Alliance. Now Naruto was facing partially reincarnated Juubi and Madara Uchiha. Naruto shouted to his friends "Get out of here. I have a plan. But if you stay here I cannot use it. So please go. I will be back, I promise." He smiled at them. They reluctantly nodded and Sasuke answered "You better comeback dobe. I still have to prove to you that I am better than you." "Yeah, yeah now go."

When they were out of his earshot they cheered so was his so called friends "Finally the demon will die." "Yeah. He can die fighting them and Madara and juubi will seriously weakened so then Uchiha-sama can slay them. Or the demon killed them both and is seriously weakened then and Uchiha-sama can slay him." Said the konoha shinobi. His friends said "troublesome, finally he is doing something he should do as village weapon." Sakura and Ino said "We finally got our Sasuke-kun back. And that baka can die all we care. After all it's his job as a weapon to bring back Sasuke-kun back." Hinata looped her arm around Kiba and said "I finally can act upon my true love. It was sickening to act all shy, timid, lovey-dovey with him. I don't know why father and sandaime choose me?" As they were saying this things, they didn't know that they were all listened.

Naruto had a downcast look on his face. After taking the chakra from kurama he can sense negative emotion, so when came to battlefield he sensed hate, anger, deceit and betrayal from his so called friends and fellow konoha shinobis. After he came to battle he plowed through Zetsu clones in his fully mastered Sage Mode. After 4 days of battle only 100 Zetsu clone were remained and only Obito and Madara remained. Sasuke came after destroying kabutomaru and his Edo Tensei warriors. But Naruto was hurt too. Tsunade, his Baa-chan, died preventing a battalion of 500 Zetsu clones approaching a medic camp. But he still pulled through and they killed Obito. Now he was standing against Madara and Juubi his last two foes, his last obstacle to bring peace.

Madara seeing his downcast look said "They betrayed you, didn't not they." It was more than a statement than question. Naruto just nodded and answered "After everything I have done for them, the sacrifices I have made I am still a demon to them." "Naruto give me a good fight. I know you will kill me. I also want to rest now. I am in a Edo Tensei body but not a puppet to that snake hybrid. He cannot control me. So give me a fight, kill me and sent me to my eternal rest. Please Naruto. I want to die in hand of someone who has the Will of Fire in him, not some peasant." Naruto simply nodded and bowed in respect to the legendary uchiha "Hai Madara-sama."

After that another battle of Titans started. After 3 hours of constant battle they thought that it was time to end the battle. So Naruto made a shadow clone and send him to fight and started the hand seal that once his father used to save that ungrateful village, **Shiki Fuuin.**

The temperature suddenly dropped. Everyone could feel the death in the air. The Death God, Shinigami, appeared in his full glory with a hanyou mask and prayer beads in his left hand and asked in a regal and commanding tone that demanded respect "**Why did you summon me Mortal?**" Shinigami saw that it was the Child of Prophecy (COP) could not help but smile behind the mask. Naruto bowed in respect and answered "Thank you for answering my summon Shinigami-sama. I humbly request you, please seal Madara-sama and Juubi in me with a seal that no one could break, I am giving up my soul to be your servant forever. " Shinigami hearing this answered "**Very well.**" And Naruto said "FUUIN" He saw that Madara smiled a true smile and said "Thank you Naruto for the fight and giving me the rest that I always wished for. I wish I had a son just like you." Naruto just nodded and smiled and said "Rest now Madara-tou-san." With that the sealing was complete.

After the sealing Naruto was waiting to be taken his soul away but didn't felt anything. He was confused and asked he Shinigami "Not that I complaining, but why do you not taking my soul?" The Death God just smirked and said "**Because I don't want your soul. You will live. I am merging your soul to the Juubi and Madara. You will get their knowledge, power and everything. Your will power being so strong that their hatred will be gone and your conscious will be dominant on. From this day forward you will be the new Juubi who will be an angel to his loved ones and innocents and be a Devil to his enemies and corrupt people. **"

Hearing this Naruto didn't what to say. He bowed to his knee and said "Thank you for trusting me with this power shinigami-sama. I will not let you down and use it to protect the innocents. But I have request to you." Before he say anything the god said "**You want to leave the elemental nations. I know your reasoning. To be honest with you I do not want you to stay here. This land has fallen from my grace. So to help you I also gave you some of my essence to you and you will know when you will be meditating and a copy of every technique, shinobi related records, history will be transported in your mindscape. When you are ready use this seal to take the chakra from this land and those techniques and records will be destroyed. There will be peace for 200 years. Then this place will fall for good. If some people should deserve living then they will be saved. Good bye Naruto the COP. It was an honor knowing a pure soul as yours. You will have surprise when you leave this dimension.**" naruto still bowing said "The honor is mine Shinigami-sama." The Death God faded and Naruto flashed to Namikaze compound.

**Six months later**

Naruto was ready to leave the elemental nation. The past six months was a war for Naruto. Some of his friends married. Hinata and Kiba married to each other and waiting for their honeymoon to lose their virginity to each other. So was Sasuke with Sakura and Ino, for applying the CRA on himself. The council also forced CRA on Naruto to give them future options for jinchuriki and his inheritance. But he declined every woman in the village. Sasuke after everything he has done was pardoned and became the Sixth Hokage. His first order was to make Naruto give everything he owned from jutsu scroll to money to be given to him and sealed his power. Also to make him villages loyal pet. Naruto didn't even attend to the Council meetings or hokage's summoning.

His so called friends said it's his job to be a pet to his betters. That's what jinchurikis are. He just kicked their asses and brutally humiliate Hinata, Sakura and Ino calling them 'Sluts, Whores' who will spared her legs to anyone for money and power. The surprising thing was that hinata's sister figure Kuranai or Neji didn't say anything. She just said "I am very disappointed in you Hinata." Neji also said something along this line. They both quit being a shinobi and with naruto's help they took off to Land of Snow/Spring with his letter requesting Princess koyuki to allow them to live there. Kiba was downright furious and tried to attack him but Naruto brutally ended his ability to pleasure any woman ultimately punishing Hinata for her deception. Then Sasuke sent his ANBU to capture him. But they could not enter his house for the protection seal he placed on the house. When naruto was battling with kurama for his chakra his mother appeared and helped him to defeat him. She also gave him her knowledge of sealing who was a seal master of Uzumaki standard (normal seal master means intermediate Uzumaki level) and how to use Chakra Chain.

In this six months he also trained in his new abilities. He learnt that 1 hour in real world is 1 year in his mindscape. When he was on his mindscape he meet the essence death god gave him. A zanpkuto. It's name was Yamato. In his sword form it was a beautiful silver white O-katana with a round hilt and blue handle and white diamond shape markings and his human form was a 6'5'' tall silver with hair, ice cold eyes, wearing tight muscle shirt and black pants with combat boots. He also wore a blue trench coat with golden trimming near the chest area. While he trained under Yamato his spirit and hallow energy control was perfect. He can use shunpo and shonido with little energy with speed of sound without even trying and speed of light with little effort. His Iron skin (hiero) was now always active with little to no dent to his reserve.

He mastered his sword Yamato's shikai and bankai and his shikai is always active because of his huge chakra reserve. Also yamato told him he like to stay in his shikai form because his sealed form was tanto. Naruto agreed and also told him that he liked his shikai form better. He mastered Yamato's sword style. The 'Dark Slayer Style'. This is a quick draw and evasive maneuver, ultra speed based style. Now not even any dojutsu can follow his quick draw. He also said in his bankai form he has an ability to transform into demonic figure (**A.N. :- Vergil's D.T.**)for some time which furthermore boosted his abilities and with training the time will increase. He also embraced his hollow side. He knew he cannot really kill his dark side. So, he embraced him and balanced his energies. After practicing in his mindscape for infinite time to use his mask he was able to use his mask for almost 100 years constantly. His kido training was best. He can cast 1-99 spells without incantation and without losing power because his perfect spirit energy control. So was his Cero and its varieties and Bala.

He fully mastered his elemental manipulation and shape manipulation. After merging with Juubi he got godlike affinity towards every element and sub-elements. Specially his Lightning release. He can use actual lightning and recreated Sasuke's Kirin and Yondaime Raikage's Lightning Release Armor with Red lightning and actual lightning. He can also bend the very element to his will.

His training to control his Juubi power was a success too. He trained his new demonic abilities like youki control and Juubigan. The juubigan was actually what from the sharingan and rinnegan came. So he has all of the rinnegan and sharingan abilities like with five major element he also now can use gravity, he also can use six paths of pein, kamui which was his favorite, Tsukoyumi, ammaterasu, sussano, izanagi, izanami without going blind, kotoamatsukami whenever he wanted how many times he wanted. He completed his full transformation to ten tails wolf and can maintain this form for longer time. He went to Makai and spared and sometimes fought many A to S class demons and Demon lords of hell. They respected him and some feared him. But some elder demons got arrogant and hate filled because in their words "a brat like him could not become our superior just because of being Juubi." Then all of them challenged him for his status and he effectively and sometimes without even trying put them in their places.

He wore ten levels of seals. Each level will unleash 50 times more energy than the previous tail. In his fully sealed form his reserves were at least 5 times more than all 5 kages combined. And seal toto suppress his power level to civilian when he hopped dimension. So, heheheh you got the picture.

Now he was standing on the hokage monument on his father's head saying goodbye to all the previous kages specially to his father and surrogate mother tsunade. "Goodbye Tou-san, Kaa-chan. I hope you will forgive me for leaving this village. But saw what happened in this village. So I have to go. I hope you all resting in peace. Sayonara. " he was about go when he sensed something "About time you come teme. How is the council and the village treating you, traitor. Kissing your ass good." But Sakura answered him "SHUT UP BAKA. SHOW SASUKE-KUN SOME RESPECT. HE IS YOUR MASTER PET. AND HE IS NOT A TRAITOR. HE IS A HERO FOR STOPING OBITO UCHIHA." Ino also piped in "YEAH, YOUR PLACE IS BEANEATH US." Naruto glared at them and said venomously "Shut up Slut and Whore. Your nothing but kiss ass, money hungry duo. You don't even belong to a brothel." This effectively silenced them.

Then he turned towards Hinata and smirked cruelly "How is your sex life Hina-chan. Kiba pounding you good like a bitch you are? Ohh… wait a minute he cannot. I rendered him from that ability. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Hinata was enraged and said coldly "You will pay for this demon. I will make sure of this." Naruto mocked shuddered "Ohh I am so scared. Please someone save from this hyuga whore. Your threats are just like you. Bitch. It come to me and kiss my ass for all I care." Before anyone say anything Naruto said to Sasuke "Sasuke. You are unworthy to be Hokage. So I challenge you for that title as the law states from Shodaime era. I already wrote a letter to Fire Daimyo and he almost reached to the gate. If you decline then you automatically forfeited your position." Sakura and Ino about to protest but Sasuke said "Fine dobe. I accept. But if you lose then you will be my loyal servant. Deal." Naruto smirked "Deal. We meet at chunin exam stadium in 1 hour. " then he vanished. Sasuke smirked and thought 'Now I got you dobe.'

**1 hour later chunin exam stadium**

Naruto and Sasuke was standing opposite each other. The fire lord said "We all are here to determine who will have the Sixth Hokage position. Current Hokage Sasuke Uchiha…" the audience cheered for him "…and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Fighters Ready. Hajime." With that they started with taijutsu. Sasuke was trying hard but naruto just dancing around or sometimes blocked with a superior smirk on his face. Sasuke was enraged "fight back dobe or you can only dodge." Naruto just smirked and in blur he hit Sasuke squre on the chest and he blurted on wall making a spider web crack. Naruto smirked and said "that was just 5% of my strength and you are a wall paste." Sasuke got up and spat a glob of blood and attacked him again with ninjutsu which Naruto just absorbed. The crowed was stunned that their Hokage-sama was being defeated by Demon brat. Sasuke was enraged that this dobe was humiliating him. Then he charged a Chidori and run towards him "DIE dobe." Naruto just charged a lightning infused rasengan and said "No Sasuke, your time is up." His rasengan tore through chidori and jabed his shoulder and said "Now to punish Sakura and Ino." He infused his leg with lightning and struck at Sasuke's crotch and fried his reproductive system. The Uchiha line will now end with Sasuke.

The audience first stuned and then enraged and appeal to fire lord to execute him. Fire lord was about to say something but Naruto said "My lord, thank you for being here. Now as you see that Sasuke was indeed not worthy to the position and I also decline the hokage position. Now I will tell you a story. The things that happen on the day of my battle with Juubi and Madara-sama. On that I sealed both of them in me with the Shiki Fuuin." Hearing this everyone was stunned. Those who knew about this seal wondering how he was alive and those who don't know was thinking that Demon brat got even more powerful. Seeing confusing and fearful looks he gave them the answer "shinigami –sama told me that he merged me, Juubi and Madara-sama and making me the dominant consciousness. So I am the new Juubi." Hearing this everyone giving him fearful looks and some shinobi was getting ready to fight him. Seeing this he just rose his hands defensively and said "I am not here to fight you. I am here to inform you the decree Shinigami-sama issued this lands. He ordered me to take the chakra from this land and leave this land…. forever. He said after this there will be everlasting peace." Hearing this everyone said "Kill the demon. He is going to kill us by taking the chakra." some shinobi started the handseals to kill him. Kakashi taking the chakra suppressor seal to suppress his chakra. But he just used Kamui to become intangible and all attacks were passed through him. T

hey looked at him confused that how he could use a sharingan technique. He just smirked and said "Didn't I just said that I merged with Madara and Juubi. This technique was invented by Madara-sama and if that is not enough the Juubi was origin of bloodlines. So of course I could use this technique. And you have no seal master of Uzumaki level. So you cannot seal me either. But to be safe I applied seals on me so that I could not be sealed." He saw the horrified looks on everyone and could not suppress his laugh. He said "I send letters to every Daimyo and kages of this lands of this decree. They just found out now. So they won't attack anyone for foul play. As for the seal its activated the moment this match started. When I will leave this land the chakra will leave to." He then looked at the sky and said loud enough to hear "Good bye Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jiraya-sensei, Tsunade-kaa-san. I succeeded to bring peace to this land. I hope you proud of me. Rest in Peace." Then he looked at the people and smiled and said "Goodbye everyone. I hope I never see you again at afterlife."

Then he started the hand seal and shouted '**Sealing Art : Dimension Hoping Jutsu.**' And he disappeared in a bright yellow-red flash he was gone and everyone in the elemental nation suddenly became weak and shinobi libraries, records,histoty and jutsu scrolls were all burned to the ashes. Shinobis checked their chakra level and stunned to find it to be just enough to survive. And so the peace settled this war torn lands for some time for now.

END

**A.N. :- Hope you like this story. This will be a Godlike Naruto story. So please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Juubi and the Lightning Thief **

**Story start**

**Forest area 20 miles away from New York City**

It was night time in the forest. Every animal was sleeping. There is some breeze and the nature is really peaceful. Suddenly there is a yellow-red flash appeared and animal and forest was startled. When the flash is subsided there is a tall blond spiky haired boy wearing a black muscle shirt, black ANBU pant, steel toed boot and a red overcoat with black fire licking on the edge. This is none other than our hero Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Nidaime Juubi and the COP. To familiarize to his surrounding he entered into Sage Mode and feel the forest and the city. He estimated that city is almost 20 miles away. He also noted that here humans only have chakra level to survive but also noted an unknown energy and also its negative side that is surrounded the positive side of that energy. He also sensed sometime a type of mist surrounding the area. It was as if someone applied a large scale genjutsu on people. So he let go the Sage Mode and decided that he will not interfere unless it's absolutely necessary. So he applied the last seal and suppressed his energy to civilian level and go to the high road for the city. He also noted that the natural energy of this world is not very clean. After he reached the road he got the answer. Pollution. Humans here advanced in the technology but also corrupted the nature.

**Mount Olympus same time**

Zeus and other 12 Olympians were on a meeting. They just sensed a medium god power level just appeared out of nowhere. So they were on an emergency meeting. "Who is this entity that appeared out of nowhere and why is its power level at medium god level?" Hermes about to answer but Artemis gasped. Everyone looked at her for an answer. She said "Not only that but it is able to tap into natural energy flow. But he didn't corrupt it or try to use this for evil. He just tapped it and let it flow within him. It's like he is one with the nature." After hearing this everyone bug eyed. An unknown entity with medium god power level can tap into natural energy be at harmony with it is not an easy feat. Zeus ordered "Athena and Artemis search this entity and destroy it if he is an enemy. Or just watch it if it's intentions is not clear." Artemis then said "No need. It's just disappeared. Like it was not even there." Zeus is frustrated and said "Then go to human world and try to find him. Meeting dismissed." With that the Athena and Artemis got to work. They didn't know that this mission will change their lives.

**Human world next day**

The next morning he reached the city. He noticed that he was in his 11 year old body. He was having a panick attack when remembered that Shinigami said that he will get a surprise. So he thought that this was his surprise, the last gift from the death god. A chance to have a normal preteen life.

He was strolling on the street when he met a man who was in his mid twenties and his Juubigan and Kotoamatsukami to get the general knowledge and language. Fortunately, for Naruto this man was a spy for government (CIA) and was on leave between missions. He is now in a city Manhattan which is a big city of United State of America. The currency of this place is dollars. He then got the governmental knowledge from this man and how to create ID. So he let go of the man and used his 'Creation of all Things' and created money, ID and some papers for a land that shows that he is living there for 10 years and use his Mokuton to build a 2 story house with three bedrooms, a dining hall, a kitchen 4 bathroom and a hot spring.

Since he looked a teenager so applied in the Yancy Academy. He also on the side chose to gain knowledge on Applied Science, Metallurgy and Greek Mythology. He started to work at a restaurant as a cook and sent a clone for his studies. He could not make more than one. If he does then the owner of that mysterious energy may be alerted. So his journey started as a normal human. No war or fighting. Just his studies, his job and his training with gravity and resistance seals. Because after the last seal applied he needed to use some of his ninja like speed and super strength abilities. Also he started his Uzumaki Kenjutsu style, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. A katana based, ultra sonic, speed based sword style. He also didn't know that he caught some of the higher gods attention.

**3 years later**

It was three years in Yancy Academy and Naruto was 14. He made friends with Percy Jackson and a crippled boy named Grover Underwood (**A.N. :- Sorry I am not good with describing people. We all know how they look. If don't then please check the other fic. Sorry for the inconvenience again.**). Percy was a trouble magnet and Grover was a little shy and timid and always with Percy. But he could not help but sensed the same energy he sensed when he came here with half human in nature and also some sea and water. Grover on the other hand was complete different. It was not the same energy but it has that presence. Also some animal like goat. He is a genius student and already caught some of the teachers attention. Specially Mr. Brunner. He was a crippled and on wheelchair. He is their Latin teacher. He also paid special attention to his friends Percy and Grover. But he sensed the dame energy on him and had smell of horse. He sensed that mist on him to. So discreetly activated his Juubigan to see trough mist and was stunned. He is centaur. So that's mean the Greek Mythology was true. So Percy must be a Demi-god and Grover was a satyr his protector. He didn't say anything about it but promised himself that he will do research about it protect his friends.

But one teacher that gives a bad vibe. Her name is Mrs. Dodds. Her energy pattern was same but to the negative side and also using mist. So he looked through it and marked her as Fury. One of Hades's pawn. And it is after Percy for some reason.

He also a successful cook of the restaurant. His training was also come a long way. He can move at kage level speed with GS and RS. His strength was on par with tsunade's 100% strength while he didn't use chakra. He mastered his style Kenjutsu. So can handle a full two kages and defeat them without get any scratch. He also become master weapon forger because he does not want to always make his weapons with his Juubigan. He made one pure black and one silver white pistols (Ebony & Ivory). He also used chakra and his new creation fingerprint scan seal, what he learn from that spy like blood seal, so only he can use them. He also put seals on the clip to create a connection to a pocket dimension which filled with celestial bronze bullets. Also these guns being made with chakra conductive metal can fire condensed burst of chakra and elemental chakra bullet without any sound ranged from kill shot to stun.

He made a training ground beneath his house using Kido barrier and seals. His weapon forge also there. He barrier and seals were designed to use multi level of gravity seals and can withstand his full seal release form even his full ten tailed form and his full powered Bijuudama and nobody can sense it.

He is now in library for his Greek Mythology studies. He wanted to get every information on them. After witnessing Fury he started research on how to kill them. It was mentioned on very old book that only celestial bronze can kill them. So after waiting for very long time he was able to find a sample of celestial bronze from Mr. Brunner. He then analyzed its compounds he was able to duplicate it with his 'Creation of all Things'. He also made Kunai(Hiraishin), shuriken and a katana. He captured one of the Fury who was patrolling his school. He then experimented on it and tried to find how they track Demi-gods.

After some experiments later and Percy unknowingly helped him, he found out that they track them with their godly energy and aura. So he created a seal that will block their aura to a certain limit. They will be able to track them but after coming close 100 feet circle of them they will not be able to pinpoint their location. He then tries to use Yamato on them and successfully eliminate a monster. He thought that being created from the essences of death god Yamato can eliminate them. So he was ready for any monster attack on him or his friends, just in case.

Now he and his class was on a trip to Museum where Mr. Brunner is teaching them about Gods and Titans. Then he asked Percy after seeing his attention was not on him. "Mr. Jackson can you tell me what is this picture telling you?"

"Umm… Kronos eating his children." Percy answered.

"And why?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Kronos the king of gods.." Percy tried to answer but Mr. Brunner interrupted "king of gods?"

"Titans." Percy corrected himself "King of Titans had a prophecy that his kids will overthrow him. So he ate his children." Percy answered.

"And?" asked Mr. Brunner

Naruto step in to save Percy from further embarrassments "Well his wife hid baby Zeus and gave to a stone to eat. Then he trained himself. After he was powerful enough he tricked Kronos to eat hot mustard and managed to make him burping and freed his siblings. After that with his siblings he defeated him and locked him in the deep sector of Tartarus."

"Very good Mr. Jackson & Mr. Namikaze." Mr. Brunner praised.

"Like it help us to get a job. Tell us why How Kronos burped his children." One student snickered.

"And how this will help us Mr. Jackson & Mr. Namikaze" Mr. Brunner asked. Grover muttered "Busted."

"If we somehow faced them then we should know what to do. According to legend they cannot be die. They just vanished and reform again after some time. So by knowing this we at least do not repeated history." Answered naruto. He noticed the look of surprise and some of horror and panick passed over Grover's and Mr. Brunner's face. 'So I was right. They are here for Percy.' Mr. Brunner quickly shook from his shock and praised both Naruto and Percy.

He was out of his thought when he saw Mrs. Dods took Percy with her for something. So he silently sneaked to them and watch what is going to happen.

**With Percy and Mrs. Dodds**

"You think we will not know?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he told.

"Don't lie. Tell me where is it? I will not ask again." She demanded.

"I didn't take anything." He said

"Times up." Then she transformed to fury and attacked him. Before she got close to him someone shoot at her wings and kicked her in the face and land in front of Percy. It was Naruto aiming Ebony and Ivory to Fury.

"What are you doing here Namikaze. This does not concern you. So if you get out of here then I will forget about this and don't tell it to my master. Now choose." Said the fury.

"Percy I want you to swear that you will not tell about this to anyone got it." He saw him nod and unsealed Yamato "As for your question I never abandonee a friend even if it kills me." Then he saw Grover and Mr. Brunner also came "Percy …..wow. take this Percy. Just click it." He gave him a pen and Percy click it and it transformed into a celestial bronze sword.

"Then DIE." As she attacked him he rushed with a speed that for everyone he was a blur and appeared behind the fury with his sword sheathing slowly while said "Rapid Slash" icily and completely sheathed it.

'Click'

And the fury is turned to gold dust and mixed with the air. Naruto then sealed Yamato with a swirl of black energy and moved to the astonished trio. They asked "Who are you?"

He answered "I am someone that even Kronos will be afraid of." Then he activated his Juubigan and modified their memory to that of percy was the one who killed the fury and he is just came to check Percy if he was there. They then took the pen from Percy saying to bring his own utensils from now on. He then looked at Percy and modified his Memory too.

For the next few months Percy tried to solve that day's mystery. He was confused of what happened with him was a dream or real. But he didn't have time to think about it. He has a test pass. So he and Naruto and Grover trying to study and Percy was having trouble his study. Naruto advised him to check with Mr. Brunner. He agreed and goes with Naruto. They were about to reach the door then they heard Grover and Mr. Brunner discussing about something…..

"Worried about Percy, sir. Alone this summer, I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that know, and they know too-" Grover said.

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him, We need Percy to mature more. And Naruto there is something different about him. His energy was so much closer to the one we felt 3 years ago. But it was so vast at that moment, but now it is as civilian level." Mr. Brunner said

'So he is suspicious of me.' Naruto thought.

"Let them stay as unknown as they are now. Don't worry you will not fail this time. We just have to keep them alive until next fall- " Mr. Brunner

Suddenly, the mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a thud. His eyes widened in panic and they both silently ran away from there.

"Nothing. My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice. Go back to your dorm Grover. You have got a exam tomorrow. " Mr. Brunner said

"Don't remind me." Grover muttered.

Next evening Mr. Brunner took both boys in his office and said "Percy don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. This is not your place. You will be find a good place for youself."

"Thank you sir for your teachings. Good bye." Percy said a little angrily.

Naruto then walked to Percy and said "When you found a new school inform me. I will go with you. After all it will be more fun around you then without you."

Percy nodded and smiled said "I will. Thanks Naruto. You sure you will not come with me."

Naruto nodded and said his good bye to him and goes back to his house. But sent a clone with him transformed it to a fly. He had feeling that everything will be changing from now on and Percy will at the centre.

Naruto was closing on his house but sensed something that made him is instant guard. He slowly and stealthily sneaked to the energy signature and what he saw make him happy. He just saw a goddess…literally. She had auburn hair that reminded him of Mizukage's hair and had the strangest shade of silvery yellow eyes he's ever seen, the only place he saw the same color was of the moon. She was a beauty almost breathtaking honestly. She walked to one of the tree that he made with Mokuton and enchanted something on her language and the tree shook violently and a bow and some arrows made from it. Naruto saw this and made his presence known.

"Tkank you for getting rid of that tree. It was acting weirdly, I mean, come on I swear I sometimes heard it speaking or something. You must be thinking of me some kind of idiot aren't you." Said Naruto.

"You can see me." Artemis asked after shaking her flabbergasted look.

"I have eyes you know. Of course I can see you. By the my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Naruto.

"Artemis." She didn't have to lie to him.

"After Goddess of Moon and Hunt. Kind of suits you. You have a glow that can give the moon a run for his money." Said Naruto.

He didn't know but he could swore that he saw Artemis blush. He can't believe it; he just made the biggest man hater blush by his comment. Then they talked about men and women.

"Well for a man you are not so bad you know." Artemis said. She was not that complaining because she knew that the mist will make him forget about her. But didn't know that the mist have no effect on him. They talked for the rest of the evening and Naruto invited her in his home. She asked "Naruto what kind of girls do you prefer?"

"Seriously." She nodded. "I am an orphan. I didn't have a family or real friend to share my love or pain. So I don't know what love is. I can't even tell if someone is interested in me. I just want a big family. But one thing I can tell that I will always love my wife or wives because from where I come form if you are last member of a powerful clan you have to take multiple wives. I strongly dataset this rule but you can be helpless sometime and I am from two of the strongest clan."

Artemis after hearing his story was sad bad then enraged when he said that he have to take multiple wives but hearing his reasoning could not help but ask "So you will marry anyone just so you can repopulate your clan."

"Hell no. I will prefer to end my line with me then to be with some women in a loveless marriage life. If the girls love me for me not for my name or money then I will marry them. And I will treat them equally and love them with all my heart. As for the women I prefer well…. " he then looked at the sky longingly with a true smile and said "I prefer very powerful woman. Why would not I like them? I am a sucker for strong women. They can keep me and that ego of mine in line and I also like redhead or auburn color hair. I have kind of fetish for it. Its runs in the family. My dad also was fell for my mother because she was a redhead and she was strong too and kept my dad in line."

Artemis sees his devotion to his future wife/wives she could not help but smile. After his life story she could not help but thought he deserve all the love he can. She could not help but thought that he will treat them fairly and he was a good looking, handsome, treat women with respect, fun loving and she also had auburn color hair maybe…'No no no bad Artemis you took a vow to not love any man but he is so respectful women. Ahhhh. Why am I acting like a teen schoolgirl for her first crush. I have to get out of here or I will go crazy.'

Artemis then stand up and move to live but turned and smiled at Naruto "Thank you naruto. I had a good evening. For a man you are very kind hearted and respectful. Good bye."

"I had good evening too. Good bye maybe we can see each other again." He said smiling. Artemis had a downcast look and muttered under breath "No we won't. Next time you will not recognize me." Then she left. What she didn't know was that Naruto heard her and the moment she left the mist try to manipulate him but he resisted it and said smiling "Yes I will recognize you. Good bye Artemis the Goddess of Moon and Hunt. And if my gut feeling is right which is always right we will meet soon." then he goes to his bed and fell asleep.

He was awakened at midnight and going through the memories of his clone and said "So it is begun." He sealed the house, got ready in his battle gear, sealed his guns behind his back and got Yamato on his left waist. It's time to introduce the world with him, The Nidaime Juubi.

**With Percy (From Clone's POV)**

Grover pounding the door of the cabin of Long Island where Percy and his Mother went for a vacation for 3 days. Sally seeing Grover's disoriented look shouted to Percy "Percy what happened at the school? What didn't you tell me?"

Percy was terrified by his mother's enraged look because he never saw his mother this enraged before. So he told her about Mrs. Dodds, something about three old ladies at the fruit stand. His mom just stared at him looking deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

"Get in the car. Both of you. Go!" she grabbed her purse for the keys.

They ran to for the car never noticing the fly on Percy's shoulder. After driving for an hour they were attacked by some bull man looking thing and their car was crushed.

**Present time**

They were now on foot running towards the half-blood hill to the simmer camp after the car was crashed by Minatoure and Grover is unconscious for the crash.

"Percy, get out of here. It is after you not me. I will try to stall time." Sally said.

"No mom. You will not stay here." Percy said.

"Percy…" she could not complete it as Minatour attacked them and managed to grab Sally. Just as Minatour was about to crush her, a blur came and cut its hand that was holding Sally and saved her. They all saw who it was and they recognized him instantly. "Naruto."

"Hey Mrs. J how is it hanging. Smelly Gabe still gives you problems. I have to straight him once and for all. By the way stay back, it will get pretty messy here. " said Naruto.

"As for you. You just messed with wrong people." He said coldly. The surrounding air of him started moving violently he said calmly with ram handseal and icily "**Suppressor Seal Release Level 1.**" And the power within him exploded. They feel some kind of power just rolling of him. They could not believe but they just saw the Minatour just whimpered.

**Back at the camp**

Chiron, Mr. D felt this energy and stunned. They rapidly rushed to the source of this energy.

**Battlefield **

"It's time for you to disappear again. Good bye Minatour. **Judgement Cut.**" And with some rapid and extremely fast slashes later Minatour just turned to dust. He sheathed his sword and Yamato vanished again. He turned around and saw the disbelieving looks of everyone was giving him. Specially Chiron (Mr. Brunner), Dynosisus, his friend, Sally and a blond girl with grey calculating eyes which he deducted was daughter of Athena after reading some books on her. He applied his seals again and the power they felt were vanished. He just scratched the back of his head and smiled goofily "Urm… hallo Chiron Mr. D can we talk about this later when everyone is rested so I don't have to repeat myself. Because Percy and Mrs. J is about to pass out."

And they just passed out to prove him right. Mr. D said "Well we can wait. So you are the energy signature we sensed 3 years ago. We will talk after they wake up. Come inside now. We have a guest room just for this kind of situation. Anabeth please take them to hospital and this young man to guest room."

Anabeth nodded and did just as ordered thinking everything is going to change. Oh she have no idea how right she is.

END

**A.N. :- R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Juubi and the Lightning Thief **

**Story Start**

Sorry this story is not going what it should be. So I will delete this story and write a new Godlike one based upon this one. One of the reviews said that it will be good thing that Naruto is son of two demigods. So I will change it little as I read a story about this and he will be son of Kami and Zeus. Sorry again. Please read "Son of both Worlds".


End file.
